catfishing_das_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Alys
Overview A young human girl searching for her lost brother Evan, Eva is a blind magic-user with an affinity for animals. Hailing from a secluded forest located in the Kingdom of Lunthorn, Eva is accompanied by her seeing eye-cat Tybalt, and has traveled to the Fiefdom of Aeristhane in search for clues regarding her brother's whereabouts. Background Born as the younger of two siblings to Rosemary and Soren Alys, Eva was kept quite sheltered due to her being blind from birth. Usually kept inside the Alys house, Eva was sometimes allowed to wander within the town walls of Cheshire, provided she was accompanied by her seeing eye-cat Tybalt. Tybalt was initially found by Eva when she was only a toddler and Tybalt was barely a kitten. The young girl had spotted Tybalt in the grass near the Alys house, dangerously malnourished and on the brink of death. Bringing the black haired kitten inside, Eva nursed Tybalt back to health and since then, Tybalt has taken it upon himself to guide and protect her as long as he lives. Noticing Eva's love of cats and other wildlife, her mother Rosemary saw an excellent opportunity to teach her some of her quaematics magic. Rosemary and Soren Alys themselves were both highly experienced quaematics users, living a quiet life in Cheshire. Well known around the region as powerful but friendly casters, Eva's mother was enthusiastic in helping Eva realize her dormant magical abilities. As Eva had few friends at her age, Rosemary first taught Eva how to conjure small ethereal animals, which could protect Eva or just serve as companionship. On the night of March 15th, 613, Eva's brother Evan had suddenly left without a word. When Eva pressed her parents for information, both remained rather tight-lipped about their son's disappearance. Suspecting something to be amiss, Eva demanded to leave Cheshire and find Evan herself. Her parents outright refused, and the topic was never brought up again. On May 24th, year 600, the date of her 18th birthday, Eva asked if she could tour some of the other towns surrounding Cheshire. Believing that Eva had given up on chasing after her brother, her parents allowed it, on the condition that she was not to wander past the surrounding area and must return in a few days. By setting this parameter, her parents, who had contacts in many of the surrounding towns, intended to watch over her constantly and keep her safe. Eva however, still determined to find her brother and aware of her parent's over protectiveness, carefully waited until nightfall and began her journey with Tybalt past the Kingdom of Lunthorn and northwest into the Fiefdom of Aeristhane. When sunrise came, Eva's parents quickly realized that she had run off on her own, and no longer knew where she was... Appearance A girl of relatively small to average build, Eva wears simple cloth clothes with a large chocolate colored fabric cloak to cover her from the cold. The cloak itself was a birthday gift from her father, Soren, and she's treasured it ever since. Being rather shy herself, she's rarely seen without her hood down, especially in unfamiliar cities and towns. Under her cloak, Eva wears a small wooden bell attached to a necklace. Her brother Evan, who enjoyed wood carving and craftsmanship as a hobby, made the bell for her when she was a child. Being the only memento she has of her brother, she values the simple trinket with her life. Always seen with Tybalt at her side, it is not uncommon to notice squirrels, stray cats, and sometimes birds following her along town paths. Her kind-hearted nature and innocent appearance often convince others that she has only just met to trust her unconditionally, and as such she can make friends easily when not shying away. She uses her skills in quaematics magic to summon ethereal animals and elementals to assist her in battle, and is a self-proclaimed Nekomancer. Present Whereabouts After scouring the land for any trace of her brother, Eva has wandered into the town of Eliasburg in her search for clues. Deciding to stay in the region for a few days and looking for some money for food and board, she has just recently accepted a quest to investigate a settlement of kobolds. Accompanying her on the same assignment are a fairly unorganized looking group of other adventurers, and she wonders if her current path will take her closer to discovering the truth about her brother. Trivia Eva's favorite fruit is pears. Category:Character Category:Human